


Fourth Times the Charm

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [115]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to make a birthday cake for his boyfriend Scott from scratch and it's kind of disastrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following (slightly altered) prompt from [Carrie](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com): scott/stiles great british bake off au"
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147220699628/scottstiles-great-british-bake-off-au).

Stiles is about ready to give up.

He is now on his fourth try of making the perfect birthday cake for his boyfriend, and really, if this doesn’t work, he’s chucking it all and going to Walmart and getting a cake.

He doesn’t actually want to do that though because he wants Scott to know he tried, that he appreciates and loves him enough to make him something to show that love.

He just probably should have picked something else to make…

Stiles blames the fact that he binge watched Great British Bake Off on Netflix. It gave him both the idea and the false hope that he could pull this off.

His first attempt resulted in more of a brownie-like dessert rather than a cake. The second looked like a cake, but when he tasted it, he almost threw it back up. The third try looked ok, tasted ok, but he was too excited and didn’t wait long enough for it to cool. Meaning, the cake completely fell apart when he took it out of the pan.

So _this_  time, he thinks that the fourth time is the charm, and it will come out okay. And if he’s lucky, it’ll be delicious and more than okay.

His fourth attempt is damn near perfect. He was patient enough to wait while it cooled, it came out of the pan perfectly, tasted great, looked great, and he had just finished putting the finishing touches on it. Just as he was about to pick it up to put it in the fridge and out of sight of Scott, birthday boy appeared around the corner.

“Stiles!” he said as he walked into the kitchen. And because Stiles was surprised and prone to things like flailing and doing things like dropping the cake in his hand because he was startled, he did just that.

He didn’t even try to catch it, knowing it would just make things worse, and instead just watched as the cake tumbled from his arms to land in a splat on the kitchen floor in front of him and Scott.

Stiles just stood there staring at the cake, unmoving.

“Uh… Stiles?” Scott said, walking around the mess to come to Stiles’s side. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t, but he could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes. “I tried… I just wanted to make you something nice, and… It took me all day, and I kept messing up, and… this one looked so good, and…” The tears were flowing now, and Scott shushed him and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I love that you made me something. Look, I think this part is still okay?” Scott said, pointing to part of the cake that was still on the tray and not spread out on the floor. Scott picked up the tray with the partial cake and took a handful of the cake and put it in his mouth.

Stiles eyed him warily as Scott ate what was left of his cake with his hands because of course Scott would still eat it even though it was ruined and didn’t look pretty. God, he loved him so much.

Scott grinned at him, icing smeared on his lip. “This tastes amazing! I love it. Thank you, Stiles.”

Stiles laugh and shook his head and pulled Scott in to lick the icing off his lips and kiss his stupidly wonderful boyfriend. “Happy birthday.”

Scott kissed him again and smiled. “Thanks, babe. I’ll clean this up while you get ready for us to go to dinner.”

Stiles thought to protest but knew it would be no use. So, he kissed Scott again. “I love you.”

The grin on Scott’s face was blinding, as if it was the first time Stiles told him those words, which is so not the case since they’ve been dating for years. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
